Liohne
Phonology Liohne is a diacritic based orthography, in other words, the two or more letters represents a unique sound. Moreover, the alphabet has the following letters: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V X Y Z. Some graphic diacritics are used as the circumflex and accute accents (^,´). Apostrophe and hypen is also used as part of word structures (',-). #/t/ is when t is at the begining and tt between vowels. #/q/ is c when is cu co and is qu when qui qy # /θ/ is c when ci cy and is z when zu zo #/z/ is z when zi zy and is s. #/ɾ/ is et at the begining, tè at the last and te at the last with vowel gemination. Gemination: Vowels can be geminated. Add an -e at the end of every word, the -e doesn't sound but marks a vowel gemination. Add an apostrophe ' when the word ends with vowel. The -e can be supressed if word ends with e, only the apostrophe is added to the word. E.g: oure u:χ, Dy'e di:, dé de, liohne ljo:n, sl'eauce sɫo:θ, me' mə:, celle θə:l Morphology : Words in Liohne are pretty much formed by one syllable or two (in most cases). The structure of a simple Liohne word. (Pfix) - (CCini) - V - © - (Sfix) for one syllable; (Pfix) - (CCini) - V - (CCmid) - V - © - (Sfix) CC - consonant cluster. C - Consonant. V- Vowel. Pfix - prefix. Sfix - suffix. CCini: plumfe (PL) dice (P) style (FP) tja (A) me'r (N) xnâ (FN) le (L) fleur (FL) stetais (FPL) P - plosive. F - Fricative. A - affricate. N - nasal. L - Liquid. CCmid: apé (P) choefettien (FP) kitjan (A) kobra (PL) kautèttue (LP) ani'e (N) Ihmné (NN) mil'ére (L) hatèlim (LL) kailzon (LF) noisle (FL) dhoeltjy (LA) tihnsau (NF) kachmir (FN) saur'na (LN) âhmr'e (NL) Stems. : Stems are the basic root a word. Liohne has umlauts like German, there are 4 degrees. : The u/ou and i/ü condition depends if the succeded vowel is rounded or unrounded. E.g: féss -> fiéss /feuss -> füeuss. quetac -> criac; fat -> uat/fut -> fouut. Parts of speech Liohne words has a remarkable difference between conventional part of speech (nouns, adverbs, etc). Instead, the words are classified by relation, core and argument. Relation Relation is the part of the speech which explains the predicate. Most like verbs, but also the relation specifies the conectors between the cores (subject - object) of the utterance. The relation is the whole utterance template, nearly to only add the arguments in the specified cores. Example: Mary helps Jones with the chores. The relation equivalent should be ___ help(s) ___ with ____ where the arguments (Mary, Jones, the chores) fill up the final utterance. Oex is the relation word which roughly means ( (helper)'' is helping (helped) with (assignment)).'' A relation word has valency depending on how many cores it has. They are classified into 4 categories. Manifestative: This kind have to do with noun equivalents, identifies an entity and classifes it. This relation has from one to two possible cores. The first core is the subject you are comparing and the second is the oblique information you can add to the identifier (which classifies the entity). Example: tuiz = (this) is a (type) dog/canine. '' Descriptive: This degree is the adjective/adverd equivalent; it describes, qualifies and evaluate the qualities of the entity. This relation has from one to three possible cores. The first is the subject, the second is the extra info of the description and the last is the reference in which you are comparing the quality. Example: ''roux = (this) 'is red compared to/more red 'in a degree (type)' to/'than (that) . '' Functional: It is the complete equivalent of a verb, rather the cases of extra cores (objects). It describes the whole event. These kind of relation have irregular cores, but they have at least 3 cores or more. Example: ''dai = (giver) gives (object) to (receiver) in a/by means (way) manner/ly. Relations, as verbs, need to be conjugated in tense, aspect, voice, person (core), and number. The form in which the relations conjugate will be explain further. Core Core is the direct parties or descriptions that specifies a unique utterance. The cores fullfill the relation so the utterance make sense to the context. Each core act as a transrelative (nominative, accusative, dative) case, defining the subject-object of the parties involved. All of the cores need an article if it's a argument or a new relation, except for the type core which goes after the relation. The cores varies between each relation, so the cases the relation handles may be irregular. Argument Argument fulfill the cores of the relation. Arguments are the words and the are the sentences. Arguments derive from relations, never the opposite way. So the arguments are subordinate relations and can make more complex utterance like clauses or manner of speech. So which is the difference between cores and arguments? Cores are directly associated with the relation but arguments also provides oblique information (circumstancial or association). Sentence Structure The word order is Subject Verb Object (SVO). In Liohne's term is: :: Core1 Relation Core 2 ... Core n + Additional Core. Relation uses STEM's 1st level of umlaut. On the other hand, Arguments uses STEM's 2nd level of umlaut. Category:Languages